Watch Where You Sleep Charles
by Arlesco Arane
Summary: In which Charles woke up in Erik's Apartment, hungover and tired as hell. ... and his first destination was to crash in Moira's place. Yeah Charles, watch who's apartment you're crashing. [Untuk #TAKABURC. RIJ BAR & Arlesco Arane collaboration]


Charles tak lagi bisa membedakan apa tubuhnya yang oleng atau dunia ini yang gempa bumi. Tangga di hadapannya tampak seperti tangga kapal yang digoncang ombak badai. Satu langkah naik, dan tubuhnya miring ke samping. Charles cekikikan sendiri. Dia menopang tubuhnya di pembatas tangga. Satu langkah lagi―dua, tiga, langkahnya stabil. Dunianya miring lagi ketika dia hampir tiba di lantai dua. Mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja tapi Charles rasa dia hampir terjun dari atas tangga ke lantai satu.

Terkadang, Charles bingung kenapa Moira memilih apartemen yang tidak ada liftnya seperti ini. Temannya itu aneh. Alasannya masalah sentimental. Entah apa itu. Atau mungkin dia hanya ingin membuat hidup Charles sulit, terutama di malam-malam seperti ini.

Moira pernah bertanya kenapa Charles selalu menginap di tempatnya setelah minum-minum, dan dia jawab, "Masalah sentimental." Apartemen Charles jauhnya lima kilo dari bar langganannya. Apartemen Moira lebih dekat. Selain itu, apartemennya sangat sepi, dingin, dan menyedihkan jika dia kembali ke sana. Jadi alasannya lebih kurang adalah masalah sentimental.

Charles menginjak lantai dua dengan senyum lebar. Apartemen Moira ada di lantai ini. Pintu ke―ah entahlah. Seingat Charles, Moira selalu menaruh kunci apartemennya di bawah keset. Dia berhenti di salah satu pintu, kemudian mengangkat keset dan menemukan kunci yang disimpan Moira di sana.

Dia mengambil kunci itu, membuka pintu, dan mencoba menyalakan lampu. Anehnya dia tak menemukan kontak di tempat biasanya. Dia mengendap ke dalam, dan membuang tubuhnya ke atas sofa.

Oke, Charles memutuskan bahwa Moira benar-benar jenuh dengan kehadiran Charles di sini. Sejak kapan sofa ini menjadi sekeras batu? Lalu seekor kucing naik dan menempatkan dirinya di celah sofa yang tidak dihuni Charles.

Yang dipikirkan Charles sebelum kesadarannya hilang adalah, _akhirnya Moira memelihara kucing juga._

 **.**

 **Watch Where You Sleep Charles**

 **.**

 **Hasil kolaborasi buta antara RIJ BAR (Starter) & Arlesco Arane (Finisher)**

 **.**

 **Romance/Humor; Rate T**

 **.**

 **In which Charles woke up in Erik's Apartment, hungover and tired as hell. ... and his first destination was to crash in Moira's place. Yeah Charles, watch who's apartment you're crashing. [Untuk #TAKABURC. RIJ BAR & Arlesco Arane collaboration]**

 **.**

 **X-Men © Marvel & their creators**

 **.**

Charles terbangun dengan rasa sakit luar biasa pada kepalanya. Terasa seperti dihantam ribuan kali dengan benda tumpul. Pandangannya buram serta berkunang-kunang. Mengetahui siapa sosok dari figur manusia di hadapannya pun ia tak mampu. Hungovernya kali ini, parah. Benar-benar parah.

"Charles."

Si sosok memanggil namanya. Suara yang familiar, yang sangat ia kenal menyapa indra pendengarannya. Kini Charles mengetahui figur tersebut. Charles yakin betul. Tak salah lagi, dia adalah...

"... Erik."

Sahabat mutan terdekatnya. Oh, atau bisa dibilang lebih dari sahabat setelah satu malam spesial yang mereka lalui bersama.

"Charles, jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan disini."

Kini setelah pandangannya mulai membaik dan kepalanya terasa agak lebih ringan, Charles bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan memandang Erik yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menatapnya tajam.

"Pertanyaanmu itu kutanyakan kembali, Erik."

"Kau tahu ini apartemen siapa?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu aku tahu."

"Lalu apa yang kau perbuat di apartemenku?"

"Ini apartemenmu? Sejak kapan ini apartemenmu?

"Charles, biar kuulang pertanyaanku sekali lagi. Kau tahu ini apartemen siapa?"

"Ini apartemen Moira- oh, tunggu."

Charles melihat ke sekeliling. Benar saja, ini bukan apartemen Moira. Isi dan furniturnya pun berbeda. Ini, apartemen Erik. Jadi, sofa yang terasa keras dan keberadaan seekor kucing yang tak ada dalam apartemen Moira, memang bebar-benar bukan apartemen Moira.

"Hungover lagi, huh?" Erik bertanya dengan nada menyindir.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf. Dan terima kasih untuk sofanya."

"Permintaan maaf ditolak."

"Apa-apaan kau, Erik."

"Tidak sebelum hukuman ini."

Erik mendekat. Kaki kanannya dinaikkan ke celah diantara kedua kaki Charles. Tangannya memegang dagu sang telepatis, kemudian mencumbunya. Charles yang awalnya membelalakkan kedua matanya lebar-lebar, kemudian memejamkan matanya, menikmati tiap sentuhan dari Erik. Perebutan kekuasaan terjadi. Dan seperti biasanya, Erik menang.

Erik melepas cumbuannya dan benang saliva terbentuk ketika bibir mereka mulai menjauh. Si pengendali magnet tersenyum puas melihat hasil dari perbuatan yang ia buat.

"Brengsek." Charles menyeringai. Ditariknya kembali bibir si pemuda Lehnsherr dan pertarungan lidah terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam pagi ini.

Pelajaran penting yang didapat Charles hari ini, lihat dulu siapa apartemen yang kau masuki agar hal seperti ini tak terjadi lagi.


End file.
